Finding Oslo
by steampunk-crow
Summary: The Nordics find the presonification of Norway's capital Oslo. her and Iceland fall in love, but it turns out that every counrty in the world had a secret, but it was the same one, Oslo manages to get it out of them, all because of one of Greece's cats. OcXIceland, may contain other pairings. rated for OC's mouth.


**A/N: I got bored and thought up the idea of The Nordics meeting the personification of Oslo, who is a girl and who Iceland falls in love with, but they both have a secret, they both have the ears and tail of a cat they don't want any one else to find out though. so here it is.**

**Oslo: Jinx**

**I don't own Hetalia or the characters. Only my OC Oslo.**

Jinx had always been a bit different for example her mother was a perfect example of some one from Norway, pale blonde hair and ice blue eyes, her father had been the perfect example of some one from England, dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes, he also had quite large eyebrows. Jinx however had blue-black hair and dark purple almost black eyes, her real name was, Alice-Luka but she had gotten the nick name Jinx when she was in her first year of secondary school she'd apparently jinxed someone into doing something for her, but she liked it better than Alice-Luka but sadly that's what her grandparents had called her, even her teachers knew to call her Jinx.

Jinx had always wanted to travel, she decided to travel to all the places she'd been in order starting with Norway, more specifically Oslo, where she'd been born, then London, then Sweden and the other Scandinavian countries after that she wanted to go to Italy and Greece then Japan and China. She had planed out her trip and booked all the flights, she had two days per city and five weeks for travelling around each country. She left Edinburgh for Oslo and got on her flight after saying good bye to her parents. She arrived in Oslo and started reading signs trying to find the street with the hostel she was staying at. She spoke and read prefect Norwegian, which made sense since her mother was from Norway. She still couldn't find the street when she saw a group of five men, they all had different shades of blonde hair, from white to dirty blonde. She walked up to them, "Um, hei kunne du fortelle meg hvordan du far til South Street?" (Um, hello can you tell me how to get to South Street?) They turned around and one of them replied, he had plae blonde hair which was held back at one side by a cross, "Hva om vi vise deg? Og ville du prefet a snakke engelsk?" (How about we show you? And would you prefer to speak English?) "Yes please, but there's no need to show me I can find it my self if you tell me the directions." The one with white hair spoke, his accent was slightly different to the one she'd been speaking to. "No it's fine we were just going that way any way. Come on lets go, but why are you going to South street?" Jinx looked at him, he wasn't much older than her, he had pretty purple eyes, but his were almost blue unlike hers which were almost back. "I'm staying at the hostel there, I'm travelling you see, going to al the places I've been and want to go, in order of when I went to them. I came here first because I was born here." He nodded and started to walk off she walked beside him, he stopped suddenly and turned around, "Hey you guys are you coming or not?" Jinx noticed that two of the other four men were holding hands, one was very tall with bright blonde hair and blue eyes, he wore a stoic expression, the one he was holding hands with had light blonde hair and warm brown eyes he was smiling. Suddenly a dog was barking at her feet, she bent down, it was small white and very very fluffy, she picked it up and hugged it Jinx had a soft spot for animals and fluffy things, so a fluffy dog set her off. "Oh my god it's sooooo cuttteee!" She hugged it and it let out a happy bark, "I think Hana-Tamango likes you." Said the one with brown eyes, he had a Finnish accent. Jinx put the dog down, "Is she yours?" It was a stupid question but she asked any way. "Yes she's mine, I'm Tino by the way." He held out a hand Jinx shook it, "I'm Jinx." They looked at her so she explained, "It's a nick name I got in school but I prefer it to my actual name which is Alice-Luka." They introduced themselves, the stoic one was Berwald, he was from Sweden, there was Mathias who was from Denmark, he had wild blonde hair that stuck up in all directions, the Norwegian one was Lukas and the one with white hair was Emil, he was from Iceland. "Well I'd better get to the hostel soon or I won't get there in time to look around, and I really need to look around since I've only got two days." just as she said this her phone went off, she looked at it, all her flights had been cancelled. "Oh no, I wonder why that happened." Then she read a bit more, it turned out that her card details had gone through but there was no money on the card. "Oh shit! I'm stuck and I can't ask my parents for money, it also means that I won't be able to stay in the hostel. Shit I'm screwed." She forgot that she was still with Emil and the others, "What happened?" Tino asked looking concerned. "Um, someone took all the money out of my bank account so I can't pay for my flight to London and I won't have any money for the hostel, and I can't ask my parents because they've got enough to worry about, with out me asking for hundreds to finish my trip." It wasn't true the bit about her parents but they wouldn't give her the money, they had let her do the trip as long as she paid for it all herself. "I know you could stay with us!" Mathias shouted, "Yeah you've not really got much of an option, Oslo." They were right but more importantly how did they know to call her that. Her mother had been Oslo before her but when a city or town falls in love with a human they give up the whole immortality thing and it gets passed on to another member of their family, either their child or a grand child. "H-how did you know that?" She stuttered, Lukas just smiled, "We'll explain as soon as there is no one else around to hear us." She nodded, they quickly walked through Oslo to a small town house Lukas pulled out a key and unlocked the door. They went into the living room. "Okay, I'm guessing that your mother was Oslo before you and explained the whole thing with the countries, well I knew who you are because a country can always sense who their capital is." Jinx used this to figure out who they all were, Lukas was easy he was Norway, Tino must be Finland, Berwald Sweden, Mathias Denmark and Emil Iceland. "So you guys are the five Nordics." They nodded, then a sudden thought popped into her head. "But how can I be Oslo? I'm half English." They shrugged. "You just are. Any way you might want to put on something other than jeans and a t-shirt, the other countries are coming over here and it's tradition for the city which the meeting is being held in to be present." Jinx nodded and started to look through her bag. She only had jeans and t-shirts, "Um I only have jeans and t-shirts." She knew this would be a problem, she should have listened when her mum told her to pack a dress. Lukas stood up and went upstairs, he came back down a few minutes later with some sort of blue uniform, Jinx unfolded it, it looked a bit like a sailor's uniform but she figured it would do. "Is there some where I can change." Lukas nodded and lead her to a bathroom just down the hall from the living room. She went in and locked the door. She pulled off her jeans and pulled on the trousers and did them up, luckily they'd been able to reach her waist other wise she'd have had no chance, her hips would've been too big. Next she pulled off her t-shirt and pulled the shirt on it did up most of the way but it wouldn't do up over her boobs. She picked up her t-shirt and used it to cover the gap she went back into the living room, "Um the top is a bit too small..." They just looked confused. "This is yours yeah?" She asked Lukas, he nodded, "thought so, do you have any thing bigger?" he shook his head. "Okay well unless any of you have something like three sizes bigger I'm stuck wearing a t-shirt." Mathias finally figured out what she meant. "Oh does it not fit over your boobs?" She blushed, he stood up and yanked her t-shirt from her grasp. She tried to get it back but he held it above his head. She jumped up trying to get it and they all watched as she fell out of the shirt she looked down, "Shit! You did that on purpose, dick." She tried to get herself back in to the shirt but the buttons just came off. Jinx remembered that she had her costume with her, she went over to her bag and pulled everything out then she got to the bags in the bottom, one held her under wear and one held her costume for the fancy dress party she was supposed to go to in Japan with her friends there. She had packed her sailor outfit, she pulled it out, "I did not want to have to wear this but oh well." She pulled the bag out and went back to the bathroom she quickly put on the out fit, it was a short navy blue skirt with over the knee socks and a white and navy sailor style top. She walked back through. "Um is this okay, I forgot that I'd packed it." They all nodded. "Why do you have it?" Emil asked, Jinx blushed, "Well it's for a fancy dress party." Lukas' phone went off. He read it, "Okay well it's time to head to the meeting, lets go." Jinx picked up the only shoes that went with what she was wearing, heels. They got into Berwald's 7 man car and he drove to the place where the conference was being held. Norway led them down a corridor and into a large room, people were sitting behind flags, obviously the flag stated the country they were. "Oh good they're here. Wait Norway who's the girl?" Asked the man sitting behind the English flag. "Um I'm Oslo." Jinx said nervously. All the other people in the room looked confused, the man behind the American flag shouted, "The last time we met Oslo she had blonde hair and blue eyes, there fore you are not Oslo!" Jinx had to resit the urge to jump over the table and scratch him across the face. "That was my mother, she stopped being Oslo when she met my dad, and so it was passed on to me and not everyone is a stereotype of where they come from." She hissed, she could feel her ears and tail trying to come out along with her fangs, she forced them to stay hidden. "Okay okay! I'm sorry. Any way I'm America." He shouted he was beginning to annoy Jinx, "Yeah I can see that, you do have a flag in front of you." She felt a hand on her ass, she didn't even turn around to see who it was before she flipped them over her shoulder and pinned them to the ground. She had pinned a man with shoulder length blonde hair and clear blue eyes. "Who are you and why the hell was your hand on my ass?" He just smiled so she punched him in the stomach. "I am France, oui, and well, you look like some business man's perverted day dream and well I couldn't help myself." She leapt off him and hid behind Iceland, "Stay away from me you creep!" Suddenly there was a loud clang and France fell to the ground to reveal a pretty woman with green eyes and nice brown hair, she was wielding a frying pan. Jinx stepped out from behind Iceland and went to the Frenchman, she prodded him with her foot, when he didn't wake up she stepped over him and went to the woman. "Um thanks, who are you?" The woman turned around and smiled, "No problem. I'm Hungary." Another few women and some girls appeared next to Hungary, there were two Asian nations, Taiwan and Vietnam, there was Belgium and Liechtenstein, Morocco and Wy. They invited Oslo to sit with them at their end of the table. The meeting started off fairly well until America suggested that they used a hero to do something and England said that it was a stupid idea after that it was chaos, things were thrown across the room, people shouted at each other, the girls just sat and watched this then Hungary turned to the girls, "Right now that they're distracted enough lets read these." She reached into her bag and handed them all mangas, Jinx opened hers and started to read it, she turned one of the pages and nearly had a heart attack, "Oh my god, what is this it's so, um, hot!" She turned to Hungary then she noticed that her nose was bleeding, she grabbed a tissue from the box on the table and put it to her nose. "Oh yeah this is yaoi. Don't worry after a while the nose bleeds stop." Jinx went back to the manga she held a tissue to her nose just in case. She finished it just as the meeting was ended she handed it back to Hungary and thanked her. She went over to Norway, "I'm guessing you want to know if you can spend the night at mine yes?" He asked when she got over to him. She looked down at the floor then looked up again with puppy dog eyes, "Well it's that or the streets and you wouldn't put me out on the street would you?" She batted her eye lashes for good measure, he laughed. "I was asking because I thought Hungary might have offered to let you stay with her. Any way lets go." They joined the other Nordics who were staying at Norway's for the duration of the conference.

When they got back to Norway's house Iceland offered to let her have his bed but she declined and said that she was fine with the sofa. She got a pillow and blankets from Norway then went to put on her pyjamas, when she went back through to the living room all the guys had gone up to bed. She finally let her ears and tail out she felt so relived when they slipped out, she stretched and yawned. Then she slipped under the blankets and fell asleep. Iceland woke up and wanted a drink of water so he headed down stairs, he stopped by the living room to check on Oslo, he walked up to the sofa and looked down at her hair that's when he noticed the ears they were the same colour as her hair, just like his own, but while his were snow white hers were blue-black, he saw her tail and he gave in and bent down and stoked her ears, he didn't even realise that his tail had intertwined with hers, he bent down to kiss her forehead, but got her lips instead. He straightened up to see her smiling. "I always wanted to meet some one like me, but I never though that he'd look like an angel." She whispered as she sat up. She pulled him down and kissed him again. "I was always told that one day I'd meet my angel, well it looks like I've found her." He said against her lips, he'd forgotten why he'd come down stairs and instead picked her up, she snuggled against his chest and he carried her up to his room. They snuggled up in his bed and fell asleep. When Norway went downstairs and when he didn't find Oslo on the sofa, he looked all over the house for her he finally found her in bed with Iceland both had cat ears, he had known that his brother had them but he hadn't known that Oslo had them too, he closed the door on the sleeping pair and went downstairs to start breakfast.

Jinx woke up to Iceland stroking her ear, their tails entwined, she looked up at him and asked, "Do the others know about this?" He looked down at her and shook his head, "Well the other Nordics know but no one else, but maybe we should tell them, who knows how many others are like us." He said thoughtfully, she yawned and slipped out from under the covers, she stood up and stretched when Iceland pulled her back on to the bed and whispered in her ear, "You don't know how tempting it is to take you right now." He tickled her under the chin, she turned around and pushed him down then whispered in his ear, "Why don't you?" He chuckled, and kissed her. "Because we'll be interrupted but today's the last day of the conference so we could go back to my house and be alone." She tilted her head while she thought about it then she nodded. She jumped off the bed and left the room. She went down stairs and in to the kitchen looking for the source of the smell of cooking. "Good morning sleep well?" Norway asked smiling at her. "I did thank you, how much longer until I can have some food?" Jinx asked him, suddenly something grabbed at her tail, she yelped and turned to see Hana-Tamango. "Leave my tail alone!" she hissed at the small dog, it whimpered, she instantly regretted hissing at the dog. "I'm so sorry Hana-Tamango!" She bent down and picked up the small dog, hugging it to her and stroking it's ears. She hadn't noticed that Finland and Sweden were behind her until someone pulled her tail she dropped the small dog and spun around fangs and claws out. "Touch me again and you lose your fingers!" She hissed at them, Finland jumped and Sweden stepped between them. She realised what she was doing, "I'm sorry, I just scare easily. I don't mean what I say unless you are actually attacking me." She looked at the floor blushing, she realised that she was in a room full of strange men in her pyjamas. She ran over to her bag and pulled out her wash bag and some fresh clothes along with her underwear bag. "Can I use the shower?" She asked Norway, "Of course, but be careful the water can come out very hot." He warned her, she nodded and went to the bathroom, pulling her ears and tail into her body so she didn't clog up his shower. She showered quickly then dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. She let her ears and tail out again and went back into the living room. "You'll need to wear that sailor out fit again, we have one more meeting." Denmark said from behind her then he reached over and tried to grab her tail, Finland stopped him, "She'll take off your hand if you do that, she almost did that to me when I touched her tail." Denmark nodded. Jinx went into the kitchen, "Is the food done yet? I'm starving!" Her stomach growled to prove her point. Norway nodded and grabbed a plate from the stack next to him. He filled it with pancakes and bacon then handed it to her. She took it to the table and started to eat. Iceland came into the kitchen he was dressed in his usual brown trousers and jacket with a white shirt and white boots. He too had his feline features out, as he walked passed Jinx their tails looped together he went to Norway and grabbed the pate of food he held in his hand, Norway leaned down to the smaller man and whispered something in his ear, Iceland shook his head, Norway whispered something else, this caused Iceland to yell, "I will not call you that so stop trying to get me to!" He stomped over to the table. "What was that about?" Jinx asked him, she took another bite of pancake, while Iceland frowned at the table. "He said he'd tell the others that you slept in my bed unless I called him big brother." He prodded his pancakes jinx smiled. "I to be honest don't care if he says that, because it's true, but it's not we did anything, we shared a bed so what? I do it whenever I have a sleepover with my friends, and we never did any thing any way, no matter how much we wanted to." He lifted his head and smiled at her, "Thank you, angel." Their tails intertwined again, when they heard Denmark exclaim from the living room, "He did what?" Then foot steps, they knew Norway had told the others. "Before you ask, yes we did share a bed but we didn't _do _anything. And anyway what's it to you? It's not illegal or anything." Jinx said with out even facing him, "But that's not the point!" He yelled she turned to face him, "So what is your point, because if it's that a guy and a girl should not share a bed unless they are married then you're being a bloody hypocrite." He was dumb founded then he realised that what she was saying was true. "Okay fine." He mumbled walking back to the living room. Jinx turned back to her pancakes, then she nudged Iceland, he nudged her back, it was now a full on nudging battle. It quickly turned in to a tickle-fest until Iceland touched Jinx's belly button, she froze then started squirming, she had a very odd expression on her face, something between pleasure and shock. "What's wrong?" Iceland asked the squirming girl, "Um, well my belly button is really sensitive, you know in a... way" She mumbled he was confused, he hadn't heard in what way. "What did you say?" He asked her, she leaned up and whispered in his ear, "If someone touches my belly button it kinda well, you know. It's _that _kind of sensitive and so that's why I started to squirm." He nodded that and committed it to memory for later. Then he hugged her, avoiding her belly button this time. "You had better go put your sailor outfit back on, we have another meeting." She nodded finished her pancakes and bacon then went to go and get it, when she was done putting it on it was time to go. She forced her ears and tail back into her body, noticing that Iceland had one the same. They got to the meeting and took their seats, Jinx sat with the other girls again. The meeting had just begun when Jinx felt something fluffy against her leg, thinking it was Hana-Tamango she looked down, but it was a cat. She quickly moved her leg away from the feline, if she came into contact with a cat it caused her ears and tail to come out, if that happened then she would end up exposing Iceland as well. Suddenly the cat jumped on her lap, it was too late now she felt her ears an tail slip out and the meeting hall fell silent. She looked at the cat in shock before it jumped off her and went back to Greece who was sleeping in his chair. "Why do you have cat ears and a tail?" Asked Hungary, Jinx couldn't answer her, she was still shocked, then she heard foot steps behind her, she felt another tail intertwine with hers she looked up to see Iceland, "I'm sorry but the cat, it..." Iceland placed a finger over her lips, her ear bent in curiosity, then she felt another tail and looked up to see North Italy, "Vee~ yay I found ore people like me!" He hugged her then Iceland, who shrugged him off. "Well seeing as the others have done it I will too." They heard Japan say before he let a pair of silken black ears appear atop his head and an equally black and silky tail appear from behind him. Suddenly they heard a gasp from the girls and looked over to see that Liechtenstein had rabbit ears and she probably had a tail, next thing they knew everyone in the room had the ears of either a cat, dog or rabbit, some even had those of a wolf or fox. They all also had matching tails. They heard a growl coming from the far end of the table, it was Scotland, he had the red ears and tail of a fox but he sounded more like a wolf when he growled. Jinx looked over at him, then got up and walked over, "Why are you growling?" She asked him plainly. He looked up at her with emerald eyes, "Coz you've aready bin claimed by that nae good Iceland." He said dangerously. Jinx looked sacred and backed away. This wasn't good, what did he mean 'claimed' and why was he angry about it.

**Well, I decided that it would be cute if every country had animal features and I added the Scotland thing because it was a bit to fluffy for my liking. Please review!**

**Yours Steampunk-Crow. **


End file.
